legendsoftalnerefandomcom-20200214-history
Legends of Talnere Wiki
'Welcome to the Legends of Talnere Wikia' Welcome to The legends of Talnere wikia! all of your lore and mechanic needs will be found here... From stats and abilites.. to who first settled Tamora it will all be here! Enjoy your stay and let the legends continue! ~ Lot Staff 'About the Legends of Talnere' The Legends of Talnere is an RP server run off Minecraft. It is run by picklesickel and Black_myst, with the aid of deadlyconfuzion. The server started in February 29th, 2012, bearing the name'' Tamora, named after the realm the server took place in. Many months later, with ideas of a new map approaching, the admins decided to change the name of the server. A thread was opened and after a few weeks Black_myst came up with the current name, named after The Crags of Talnere'', a landscape in the Tamora map. The name Talnere, was though of by user BAF55. The admins have decided to name the entire world that the server plays in Talnere, with various continents where the actual Minecraft maps take place on. The server name was officially changed on July 13th, 2012. Original Races Dwarven Lore The Dwarves are a string hearty race who first settled on Tamora, they named the land "Galnuog." Elven Lore The Elves are a very sophisticated race. They have long pointy ears, and a very intricate way of speaking. They were the ones responsible for the rename of Tamora. Orcish Lore The Orcs are a very savage race of beings. Some believe that the Orcs are a corrupted version of the Elves. Human Lore The Humans were the last to settle on Tamora..but had the most influence on it. They were responsible for creating an economy, the first Emperor, and a stable form of government for the people. "Special" Races Favari Lore The Favari are a humanoid race that very closely resemble ocelots. They have a very complex, and unique set of traditions and beliefs. Golems Golems are a very unique race, crafted out of the very ground that we walk on... Special Races Malvier Lore: ( Coming soon! ) Anything and everything to know about the evil Nether warriors. The Lands of Talnere Animals of Talnere Lore There are various animals that inhabit the world of Talnere, the few known are listed here. Monsters/Beasts of Talnere Lore If there are animals..there must be beasts. The only know monsters are compiled in this list. Nether Creatures The names and abilities of the creatures that live in the dreaded lands of the Nether. Fona of Talnere Lore Containing all the information dealing with various plants and fona all around the world of Talnere. Food of Talnere This page contains all the foods, desserts, and snacks known across Talnere. Drink of Talnere This page contains information about all the drinks and beverages across Talnere. Factions This page will explain the two main factions currently on LoT. Game Mechanics (Very HEAVY WIP) This page contains all the neccesary to know mechanics and how the game works. Latest activity Category:Browse